1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to mariculture systems and more particularly to a new and unique method and apparatus for the farming of redfish and the like. The exemplary embodiment of the present invention teaches an apparatus comprising a converted hopper barge retrofitted to allow circulation of water surrounding the vessel within the habitation tank(s).
Further, the present invention teaches a fully self-contained farming apparatus having means to provide the optimum environment for mariculture including means to provide circulation, oxygenation, and exchange of the water as well as means to systematically feed the crop and means of dispensing antibiotic and other medication into the water environment as needed.
The apparatus is designed for floating transport to a shallow water area of ten foot depth or less with optimal salinity, PH, and purity and then be partially submerged via the opening of large coffer passages. The passages include barrier means of preventing the escape of the crop, while allowing new water circulation of the habitat.
The present system is designed to farm fingerling size fish to a marketable size as efficiently and quickly as possible; when the fish have been farmed to the desired size, the coffer passages are closed, water is removed from the ballast tank area of the barges to allow the vessel to float, and the barge is transported an area where the fish may be harvested.
The present apparatus may be used in the mariculture of a variety of marine species, and may also be used for the purification of mollusks such as oysters or the like in an alternative embodiment of the present invention, which teaches the multiple stacking of oyster racks in the tank area.
2. Prior Art & General Background
As may be determined from a review of the below cited patents and discussion, the prior art does not contemplate a readily transportable mariculture system as contemplated in the present invention.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ RE 30,038 Sweeney Jun 26, 1979 2,283,472 B. M. Tuxhorn May 19, 1942 3,523,520 Earl E. Evans Aug 11, 1970 4,003,338 Neff et al Jan 18, 1977 4,116,164 Shabi et al Sep 26, 1978 4,182,268 Berger Jan 8, 1980 4,239,782 Cinquemani Dec 16, 1980 4,393,846 Mowbray et al Jul 19, 1983 4,422,408 Pohlhausen Dec 27, 1983 4,481,904 Fletcher Nov 13, 1984 4,492,182 Wensman et al Jan 8, 1985 4,509,285 Smith Apr 9, 1985 4,594,965 Asher, Jr. et al Jun 17, 1986 4,597,360 Johnson Jul 1, 1986 4,610,219 Morimura Sep 9, 1986 4,658,757 Cook Apr 21, 1987 4,738,220 Ewald, Jr. Apr 19, 1988 4,747,369 Gotmalm May 31, 1988 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,338 issued 1977 teaches an "Aquatic Animal Cage and Fabrication Method" wherein a submersible cage is used to maintain fish comprising a heavy duty, corrosion resistant closed netting affixed to a buoyant body for maintaining the upper portion of the cage on the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,369 issued 1988 teaches again a fish breeding device utilizing the "floating cage" concept. The '369 apparatus is designed for utilization in the open ocean, where rough seas were "inappropriate" for prior art devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,220 issued 1988 teaches a fish farm and hatchery comprising transportable tank trailers and contemplates use with fresh or salt water fish. The invention teaches an automated system for automatically gathering eggs, segregating them in a separate hatchery tank where they are less likely to be consumed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,219 teaches another floating cage design for fish breeding in saltwater environments. The '219 apparatus is configured for large scale fish breeding, providing materials which are resistant to the surface interference of the ocean.
The above prior art systems are wholly distinguishable from the present invention in apparatus as well as method, and in fact would not be suitable for use in conjunction with the mariculture system contemplated in the present invention.
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention provides a mariculture system specifically designed to be highly reliable, relatively economical and very cost effective.
While the prior art is limited to various "floating cage" designs, the present invention provides a fully controllable environment for optimal healthy growth, significantly reducing period of time needed to grow the fish, as well as providing greater yield of fish per square footage of tank area.
This optimal growth is due to extensive circulation and maintaining optimal water characteristics, including oxygen content, PH level, and food, while continually monitoring and controlling sludge or pollutant content, as well as viral, bacterial, and fungicidal parasites.
The present system is designed to be transported with the mariculture crop intact should the water quality in the area become unsatisfactory, or due to foul weather or other factors.
The present system has its own electrical power generation means, and teaches a new and unique, low maintenance hydraulic system for circulating and exchanging large amounts of water for many months at a time, non-stop if necessary.
The present invention as taught and tested in the preferred embodiment comprises a converted hopper barge having means to raise and lower itself in the water via the opening and closing of large coffer passages on the sides of the vessel. In order to prevent marine life from escaping or entering the vessel, large grids or screens are slidingly engaged over the passages.
The preferred, exemplary embodiment of the present invention teaches a hopper barge having three separate segregation areas in order to "space" the crop or segregate according to size.
It is noted that the present invention is not limited to the farming of redfish and may be used with any number of species of salt or freshwater fish, as well as crustaceans, mollusks and the like.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained mariculture system which increases the growth rate and quality of redfish or the like in an efficient and highly cost effective manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for utilizing converted hopper barges for mariculture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for mariculture which incorporates circulation means, new water migration means, oxygenation of the water, as well as providing nutrients and antibiotics to the water environment for maximum growth rate and quality.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mariculture system which is relatively transportable, and which allows the containment of the mariculture crop during transport, while allowing apparatus to act as a permeable container when desired allowing the migration of new water therein.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and unique method of harvesting a mariculture crop, without the necessity to go into the field for said harvesting.
Lastly, it is a method of the present invention to provide a new and unique method and apparatus for purging mollusks such as oysters and the like of any pollutants or toxins therein.